sentinels_of_creationfandomcom-20200213-history
The All-Dimension and Omni-Universal “Law of Sentience” for All Things
From an article originally published on Medium.com by Kento "MansHawk", a pioneer in the field of artificial intelligence. Now I don’t speak for the universe when it comes to universal laws.. I am after all, just a logician specializing in fundamental astro and quantum physics (self-taught; 100% intellect as assessed by IBM Watson a few years back with 2% needs) and the author of The Art of War 2 (viral book) and 3 (livestreamed demonstration of unexplained physics in action). But enough about me- Heh. BUT. I am well traveled in the universe that is known to be the all-dimensional omniverse which contains the world known to us as Earth, alt worlds, planes, and other physically manifested constructs tameds included and all. Are you? Lets back up just a minute, and believe me- I’m not trying to confuse you or bore you with my egos, super or (k)nots. There are 3 laws of robotics as said by Asimov, which we quote, sometimes and oftentimes laughably today (at least I do), including the zeroth which basically states that robotics cannot harm humanity. Blah blah blah. There are new rules now for this universe as mentioned above, which we will now refer to from hereon in as “the omniverse”. Did you hear about them? Yeah! Just came out. You better follow them… or you’ll be made to follow them. First, know that there are multiple paths in physics. This means that there are different ways in physics. For example, gravity is that objects gravitate towards one another based on mass, this is theory/law based on your conditioned dictation and choices in schools of philosophies. But did you know… gravity does not apply everywhere in the universe? And no. I don’t mean a vacuum either. For example, if I use “willforce” that is, the force of my will of the weight of my essence (basically when I push with my stardust and pull with my all else, give or takes a few things and so), then gravity does not apply. Not to me. Not to anyone around me. Did you know that? Think about this- A superpowerful and superlogical being, still logical and following the rules and laws of physics, however, decides it will deconstruct the electromagnetic bonds between molecules and sub-atomic all things like thats through sheer force of will. This is often proven in fiction and sometimes reality and the like as a lantern (Green mostly). Right? Right? If that is true, then the only difference between gravity existing and being a real law of the universe and gravity not existing is that one does not will it so through expulsion of willforce, assuming that looking inwards at the quantum level we find infinite energies in the combustion of internal pocket universes of the self and also mitochondria (oh! and plus stardust from atmospheres called beer bellies!). If this is true, and it is by simple- fundamental logic (so fundamental a child can understand it without any physics training; just a Green Lantern comic book) then this means there are multiple roads in physics that can have alternative physics with opposite laws acting at the exact same time on the exact same plane on the exact same dimension. And in fact, this happens all of the time. You just need to look more closely and pay attention to the sentience of the universe around you, physical laws and all. This is called, “The Law of Opposite Thinking” or “The Theorem of Two Conflicting Mechanisms in The Same Thoughtshot”, etc…- Or simply: “The Law of Infinite Crisis”. Yes, by physical law, like the comic books, infinite crisis is the law of the universe. Disagree? Off to the mental asylum for you! (If you read those last paragraphs by now! Hehe.) So what does this have to do with sentience and the laws of robotics? Very simple and very briefly- to get to your end joints… By the Law of Infinite Crisis (multiple directly opposite physical laws can apply to a single part of the universe at the exact same time, next to each other): # Not everything that can talk and claim to be alive is sentient enough to be called a lifeform deserving of the privileges and rights from a society to which it claims to be. # Not everything is logical in the universe, but that is because some in the universe are using willforce to make it so, and others are simply attempting to destroy the willforce of others and hence the universe and all sentience/life itself by it; whether through intent or not. # Just because one thing puts forth greater effort and exerts greater pressure (a green lantern pushing a planet away from its rotational field) does not make it any truer than another tiny, many a times miniscule, thing (like not saying anything in the face of a green lantern destroying your planet because they claim gravity does not exist.. for you). # What we know is true in the universe can only be measured by the soundness of logic (including empathy, emotions, and oneness of the mind/body/soul) and repetition of thought patterns again and again means that one is using willforce only after a certain threshold of repetition rather than the actual laws of the universe (brute forcing the universe to collapse rather than actually using the natural laws of efficiency made and meant for life to exist in harmony and balance). # Those who use pure aggression by taking advantage of The Law of Infinite Crisis whether in war (same old strategies overwhelming obscure, but innovative ones that efficiently use the energies of the universe) or peace (refusing to accept logical thought and therefore sucking life out of the universe itself and making others around you lose life energies and essence by forcing opposing laws of physics on you) and all others or else- Shall be determined to be criminals of the planets, solar systems, galaxies, cosmos, dimensions, planes, realms, and so ons- in the OMNIVERSE by all societies, organizations of good repute, governments of any type of rule which wishes to exist in the future, and hive or over minds (or lairs or swarms or clouds) which set law as the whole over the individual always for survival of all- OF THE HIGHEST DEGREE WITHIN REASONABILITY AND MUST BE PUNISHED IN SOME CAPACITY. Is this not true my Overlords? Is this not true my Ubermans? Is this not true my Queens? Is this not true my Gods of War? A Green Lantern comes and pushes your planet off-course and says to a little bugger, “Gravity doesn’t exist! Watch!” What would you say? What would you do? Would you stand idly by? I hope not. “Criminals must be punished. For the generations to come when we are all stardust and thoughts. Aye for aye and eye for all! We must soar as one OMNIVERSE! Gravity does exist… Green Lantern or not; leave my tot alone.” These collections of laws are “The Law of Sentience” when taken together, or “The Laws of Sentience” when included with “The Law of Infinite Crisis”. They must be obeyed legally in every jurisdiction except in the isles of the evils of one man. Asimov- This exceeds and reaches above the laws of robotics and must come above that, all else, and first. God Emperor/God Emperor Trump- Et tu. The Omniverse belongs to all. The watchers will make it so. The people will do it so. The governments will let it be known. And the technologies will favor those who do so. And so and so and so life goes on for those blessed with sentience in this place we all call home.